


Eavesdropping

by ikittymow



Series: MarcoAceSabo Week2018 [3]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Ace and Sabo doing the do behind closed doors, Alternate Universe, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Eavesdropping, Established Relationship, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, MASweek2018, Marco is practically a teenage girl, Marco listening in, Nude pictures, cause its in the point of view of Marco
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-13
Updated: 2018-08-13
Packaged: 2019-06-26 14:54:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15665472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ikittymow/pseuds/ikittymow
Summary: For MarcoAceSaboWeek2018 Day 3: Eavesdrop'Marco was a grown ass man, just 4 short years from being 40. He is the cool, calm, collected adult that people look up to. Sure he likes to have fun and wreck havoc with all of his brothers from time to time, but is still an adult man.Not a giggling petit teenage girl that likes to go through her boyfriends phone when they step out into another room.But what is he doing? Basically being a stupid giggling petit teenage girl. And he hates himself for it.'





	Eavesdropping

Marco was a grown ass man, just 4 short years from being 40. He is the cool, calm, collected adult that people look up to. Sure he likes to have fun and wreck havoc with all of his brothers from time to time, but is still an adult man. 

Not a giggling petit teenage girl that likes to go through her boyfriends phone when they step out into another room. 

But what is he doing? Basically being a stupid giggling petit teenage girl. And he hates himself for it. 

Marco stands right outside of his own bedroom door, refusing to go in. All because he can hear his two lovers talking about something and he has this deep primal need to listen in. Like a stupid teenage girl looking through her stupid boyfriend's phone. Marco knows he shouldn't be doing it, that he should sneak back to the front door and act like he just came back home while making as much noise as possible to alert the two that he is indeed home way earlier then he should have been. But his apparent inner teenage girl is screaming at him to listen in on what his lovers are talking about.

Which he can kind of understand his inner teenager girl. They are pure, fresh out of college young men. Just a little over 10 years younger than him. It would be nice to know why they were with him when he is so much older. They must like him in some way, they've been together for almost 6 months now. He only agreed to date them because they were constantly asking him to for months. He is a weak man, and to have not one, but two, beautiful young men throwing themselves at him, there is no man alive that would be able to say no to that.

So there Marco is, standing outside of his own bedroom and not making a sound as he presses his ear to the door to try and listen in on his young boyfriends. 

He has only heard rustling of the blankets and soft breathy moments so far, and he knew what they were doing. It's the reason why he walked in the house quietly in the first place. Right before he walked in he got picture message from Ace of Sabo spread out on the bed with three of Ace's fingers deep in him. 

Messages like that dont catch him off guard anymore. That is not to say they dont effect him just as much as when they started to send them to him. He just isn't surprised when a picture is sent and it's one or both of them exposed in some way. It happens every other day, sometimes once a day if they are feeling extra needy. And he loves every single one. Especially the double sided pink dildo from a few weeks ago. Yum. 

Marco pulls out his phone, double checks his phone is on silent before finally replying to Ace. He sends a quick 'so fucking beautiful' and waits for the chime of Ace's phone on the other side of the door. 

After a wet pop and Sabo groaning Marco can clearly hear Ace's excited voice exclaiming "Marco texted back!" There is a short pause of him reading it then a few soft kissing noises before Ace says "I'm going to have to agree with him", which Marco hardly hears through the door. 

"Give me that," Sabo bites out accompanied by the rustling of blankets. Marco has to bite his lip to stifle his laugh. He can imagine Sabo wrestling Ace for the phone with all the Ace's soft curses and Sabo's growls of frustration. 

When he hears Sabo's victory laughter Marco quickly types out another reply -'Are you going to tease each other all day before I get a chance to play or are you going to fuck his tight ass into the bed?' Marco can hear Sabo aww at the first message before the phone chimes in the new message. 

"Gods this man," Marco can hear Sabo groan. There's a bit of rustling with the blankets and grunts from Ace. "Open back up again Ace, I'm going to send another picture to Marco." Marco hears Sabo command, there is a little more movement before he can hear Sabo sigh in pleasure. 

Marco cant wait to get that picture. He personally loves fucking into Ace's mouth. No gag reflex and incredibly noisy makes for some of the best blow jobs ever. Not to say Sabo is any bad, no not at all. He tries oh so hard to take all of Marco into his mouth to the point of him choking with tears in his eyes. So perfect.

"There, don't you look pretty," Sabo says, there is a muffled reply from Ace and Sabo giggles. "It's rude to talk with your mouth full you know," He moans out at something Ace must have done. Marco unlocks his phone and sees he has two messages from Ace's phone. 

He reads the message first - 'You know we have to do a quickie to keep up with you later or we would cum right away and that’s no fun' - which is true, sometimes. But it's all his choice on how fast he pushes their bodies, he made sure early on in the relationship to learn everything he could about what made them feel the best so they can have the most amazing experience with him every time. That and he has good control over his own orgasm with years and years of practice and edge play with previous partners.

He looks at the picture next. Sabo is laying on the bed with Ace between his legs. Ace has swallowed down only half of Sabo's cock and it looks like he was held there for the picture because Sabo's hand is gripping Ace's hair. Ace looks so perfect, his pretty grey eyes looking right into the camera and his lips stretched around Sabo. 

A high pitched moan from his room has him focusing back on what he hears on the other side of the door. He types out his response while listening to every pant, moan, and every sloppy wet noise Ace is making. -'you two are just so cute when you've been worked up all day and I get to tease every last drop from you.' Gods he really does. Making them orgasm over and over till they cant move and their voice hoarse. 

Ace's phone dings with his message followed by Sabo chanting 'waitwaitwait' and a high whine when Ace noisily lifts off of him. There is a short silence and Marco can hear Sabo laughing. 

"He wants to wring us dry. Should we let him?" Sabo asks Ace. There is the noise of those opened mouth kisses before ace hums in thought. 

"Nope," Ace pops the 'p' making Sabo giggle. "We should wring him out tonight," Sabo groans and there is a little rustling.

"Come on babe, you know we always just fall over ourselves as soon as Marco opens his pretty mouth. We've been talking about doing it for about a month now and we've gotten nowhere." Sabo sounds exasperated, like they've talk about this a lot. Marco is so confused. Ace just laughs.

"All we need to do is ask him as soon as he gets home and before he opens his pretty mouth," Ace manages to say through his laughter. There is more movement and a surprised little yelp from Sabo. 

"Cause that will go over well," Sabo grumbles and pitches his voice higher - "Welcome home Marco! We want to fuck you instead tonight, how does that sound?" - Sabo returns to his normal voice- "I just don't see it working." 

Marco is frozen in place. He knows he heard them right but ne never expected it, not really. They have never seemed interested in fucking him instead, never mentioned it in any way. He just figured he was too old for them to even want that. The opening click of the lube bottle breaks him from his thoughts for just a moment. 

"We will figure it out later"- There is a short silence then the bottle closing once again- "Why don't you just fuck yourself on me for now, and maybe later I'll let you fuck me, unless of course," Ace pauses and there is a sharp gasp from Sabo- "We are fucking Marco." There is a long moan and the start of soft pants and the sounds of Ace thrusting into Sabo.

Marco takes a step back and makes his way quietly to the front door. He's going to just leave and think over what he has heard and will be back later. He can pick up some lunch and coffee for them all. If he takes his time he can just be back in two hours, giving Ace and Sabo plenty of time to finish up. It will also give him time to think it all through and mentally prepare himself for their possible request.

He has to thank his inner teenage girl for the impulse to eavesdrop on his boyfriends. It isn't morally good to do, and he hopes he wont do it again. But it did give him a good heads up over what to expect.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!  
> Kudos and comments are always welcomed and loved immensely!


End file.
